


Encontrando una nueva familia

by Revenblood97



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Byakuran (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Okumura Rin, Demon Okumura Rin, Demon Okumura Yukio, KURO no entiende nada pero hace lo que puede, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Pero se divierte con la situación, Ya iré agragando etiquetas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenblood97/pseuds/Revenblood97
Summary: Cuando Rin y Yukio destruyeron la puerta de Gehenna pensaron que ese era el final sin esperarse que antes de que se quemará por completo está los tomara por la fuerza y los arrastran al reino de los demonios, solo cuando se resignaron a su vida lejos de sus amigos y lejos de su salvación, no esperaron que una puerta les diera la oportunidad de curar sus heridas y quizás presentarles una peculiar nueva familia.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

La risa resonaba mientras una enorme sombra flotaba en el cielo disparando rayos hacia la tierra causando caos y destrucción, el fuego se alzaba, quemando y derritiendo todo a su paso, el humo se elevaba al cielo llenándolo de nubes sombrías que daban a la ciudad una terrorífica vista era como...el infierno...

La sombra oscura en el cielo comenzó a moverse el fuego que consumía todo la iluminó, mostrando criaturas horribles, cuernos de cabra y cola, de cuerpo verde sosteniendo lanzas flotaban a su alrededor protegiendo, cuidando la sombra, la puerta de Gehenna.

De pronto el azul floreció, destruyendo a las criaturas, abriéndose paso a aquella fuente de destrucción, muchos demonios y humanos detuvieron sus avances mirando con terror, fascinación, confusión, esperanza y mucho más cuando el fuego azul se formo una enorme figura de un pájaro, un Fénix azul hermoso y irradiando esperanza se estrello contra la puerta para luego explotar, el pájaro se convirtió en sol cuando consumió toda aquella fuente de destrucción.

La felicidad, el alivio y la esperanza lleno los corazones de todos cuando los demonios huyeron hacia la sombra mientras que otros siguieron luchando solo para ser eliminados. Ashiann había ganado.

Dos figuras comenzaron a descender del cielo mientras la enorme puerta se consumía, el alivio y la felicidad los inundaban, antes de que el terror lo consumirán cuando lo último que quedaba de la puerta se extendió en forma de manos tomándolos a ambos y arrastrándolos dentro, la lucha fue inútil y todo lo ultimo que pudieron hacer fue ver las caras desgarradas de aquellas personas que apreciaban juntó con sus bocas abiertas en un grito que se resonó hasta ellos.

—¡¡¡¡YUKI-CHAN, RIN!!!!—el gritó roto de Shiemi fue lo último que los gemelos escucharon antes de finalmente hundirse y desaparecer en lo último de la masa negra de la puerta que terminó de consumirse completamente después...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nubes negras y grises flotaban en el cielo rojo, grandes figuras en forma de pájaros negros como las nubes volaban a la distancia, sus cuerpos estaban cubierto de plumas sin embargo sus alas eran de murciélagos, grandes picos cubiertos de dientes y patas con largas garras buscando su próxima presa. Árboles muertos cubrían el suelo agrietado creando figuras sombrias en la niebla gris y purpura, pequeños arbustos negros y espinosos formaban un enorme jardin donde la niebla era baja y cubría el suelo engañoso.

"Bueno...esto es Gehenna después de todo" reflexiono Rin cuando un pequeño demonio curioso que se acercó demasiado fue tragado por las enredaderas de espinas.

El adolescente de cabello azul oscuro se encontraba recostado con sus piernas colgando en el brazo del sofa, agitando su cola con pereza mirando por el rabillo del ojo el otro adolescente de cabello cafe oscuro sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sillón frente a el con sus ojos turquesa ocultos detrás de sus gafas, leyendo con un libro de tapa dura entre sus manos.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde aquélla vez; el tiempo era difícil de calcular cuándo no existía noche o día pero sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Yukio y él habían sido tomados lejos de sus amigos y su hogar, cuando que la puerta los había tragado y Satán los habia obligado a permanecer en Gehenna, en su nuevo hogar.

La forma de Satán en Gehenna fue en si una sorpresa, cabello largo de color blanco que volvía su piel más pálida, ojeras elificas, manos con largas uñas puntiagudas, cola larga y blanca al igual que su cabello, con dos pequeñas flamas azules flotando en forma de cuernos y sus ojos azules con iris rojas que te miraban con diversión, frialdad y mucho poder, también tenía las mismas llamas azules cubriendo su cuerpo como una fina capa. La primera vez que lo vieron solo vieron a su enemigo, nunca su padre. 

Rin recordaba como Satán se había burlado cuando el gruñía de rabia, solo deteniéndose de atacarlo solo por la intervención de Yukio, mientras los obligaba a darle sus armas. El tiempo se había perdido más de hay adelante, los momentos eran borrosos y algo dolorosos, llenos de rabia y impotencia hasta que en una muestra de su 'buen comportamiento' les dio una habitación para compartir cuando se negaron a separarse.

Decir que Satán no insistió mucho fue un alivio y una sorpresa para ambos hermanos cuando les presento la habitación con dos camas tamaño king con doceles y cortinas negras que se posaron una junto a la otra con una mesita de noche negra y una lámpara pequeña, entre ambas camas, dejando aún así mucho espacio en la enorme habitación. La habitación en si contaba con dos ventanales altos se posaban a un lado de la habitación con cortinas purpuras casi negras que llegaban hasta el suelo, una alfombra roja cubría el suelo combinando con los dos armarios negros, cada uno junto a una cama, frente a estas dos altos estantes cubrían desde el techo hasta el suelo cubierto de libros, una enorme lámpara de telaraña de velas colgaba del techo iluminando sombriamente el lugar.

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios mientras volvia su mirada azulada hacia la ventana mirando fijamente al horizonte de nubes negras, un demonio en forma de jabalí gigante de grandes cuernos se pudo ver caminando a la lejanía entre las espesa niebla. Rin pensó que la cara de su hermano que debería haber sido más joven que él, solo por un par de minutos, ahora solo lucia más madura que cuando estaba en la academia, mostrando la cara que durante mucho tiempo había sabido lo cruel que era el mundo, que durante mucho tiempo había sabido cómo podía perder a alguien querido por él con solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cómo fue posible, que Rin, que siempre estuvo a su lado, al menos hasta que crecieron, sin darse cuenta de que su hermanito cambiaba? ¿Acaso no se suponía que era su hermanito menor? ¿El que siempre lo había acompañado cuando estaba en problemas? Sin tratar de dejar que se convierta en una persona independiente, dándole apoyo moral para pararse en su propio terreno. Incluso luego de su llegada a Gehenna fue Yukio quien aprendió primero como funcionaban las cosas, el que lo detuvo para cometer actos imprudentes hasta que aprendió de la manera mas dura, grabándose en su mente con fuego que ya no estaban Assiahn, su único consuelo y mayor dolor era que Kuro había terminado con ellos pero aun así extrañaba su hogar y cada vez que esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, Rin sentía la frustración correr por sus venas. Debería haberse ido, huido, volver a casa pero todos los intentos fueron inútiles, Gehenna era su prisión, cárcel, infierno y no se irían si Satán asi lo decide.

"Maldito sádico loco" pensó Rin con un bufido.

—Nii-san. ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Yukio cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

Rin se sacudió sobresaltado cuando la suave voz de Yukio llego a su oído. Aún así no apartó su mirada del ventanal, sabiendo como con una mirada podia ver hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

—Nada, solo aburrido...—contesto con una mueca Rin.

No necesito ser genio para saber que su gemelo no le creyó. Tal vez sabía lo que estaba pensando su hermano mayor, sabiendo como con una mirada podia ver hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, pero aun así agradeció mentalmente cuándo decidió no insistir.

—Si tan aburrido te encuentras ¿Por qué no tomas mi ejemplo y lees?—sugería Yukio. Se rió por lo bajo de la mirada horrorizada que su hermano le dio—vamos nii-san, lo haces ver como si los libros mordieran—sonrió con ironía.

—Oye, eso último no es verdad y tu lo sabes—replico apuntándole groseramente con el dedo— si existen libros que muerden o te has olvidado de aquella vez en la biblioteca en que casi pierdo un dedo—le recordó levantando mirando su dedo índice con horror. 

Los milagros sucedió esa vez, recordaba que habían estado en la biblioteca del castillo cuando Yukio había logrado convencer a Rin de buscar un libro para leer, solo para un momento después intentar cortar e incendiar el lugar cuándo un libro este sacará dientes y intentara quitarle la mano cuando lo quería tomar. Basta decir que esa fue la última vez que Rin intentó tomar un libro en ese lugar en lo que resta de su vida.

—Si, Bueno en eso tienes razón pero...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de golpe estrellándose contra la pared ruidosamente. El hombre o mejor dicho demonio que entro luego, era algo y musculoso, su piel era color rojo sangre, sus ojos eran negros y cuernos en la parte superior de su cabeza como espinas negras remplazando su cabello, vistiendo una armadura de cuerpo completo color negra y bordes azules que resonaba a cada paso que daba.

—Oigan medio humanos, levanten sus traseros, es hora de su entrenamiento—ordeno con una sonrisa amenazante llena de dientes puntiagudos.

—Wow, Aitor cada día que pasa me inclino a creer que no conoces el simple echo de que tienes que golpear antes de entrar, no golpear la puerta contra la pared—dijo Rin dándole una mirada aburrida al demonio mientras se sentaba.

—Oh si lo conozco, simplemente no la necesidad de tener que hacerlo con simples y patéticos medios humanos como ustedes que siguen las enseñanzas de un viejo patético exorcista—se burlo Aitor deteniendose a pocos pasos de los gemelos con los brazos cruzados.

El ambiente de pronto se enfrió cuando un gruñido amenazante sonó. Aitor se tenso en su lugar ante la repentina sensación de peligro que sintió, se resistió a la necesidad de retroceder negándose a mostrar debilidad.

—Rin...—llamó Yukio tranquilamente. El gruñido se detuvo, teniendo un chasquido de lengua molesto como respuesta— Aitor, te recuerdo que estos "simples y patéticos medio humanos" como tu dices que somos, son los herederos de las llamas de Satan y a pesar de tu creencia no somos los mismos que éramos cuando llegamos a Gehenna—dijo dándole una mirada fría que si tuvieran el poder congelación ya hubieran congelado al demonio frente a el—asi que por favor recuerda tu lugar.

Aitor tuvo que reconocer la amenaza en sus palabras. Sinceramente debía admitir, los gemelos ya no eran aquellos niños inútiles que habían sido entregados por Satán para entrenarlos, el no era un maestro muy paciente y tampoco amable, como el fiel seguidor demonio que era el los había entrenado duramente a cada uno por su lado. Los había hecho derramar sangre, sudor y lagrimas, rompiendoles los huesos una y otra vez entrenándose hasta la inconciencia; luchas mano a mano, con espadas, con masos, con cuchillos y todo tipo de armas. Siguió y siguió cada día hasta que aprendieron, se endurecieron en la batalla y usaron sus sentidos e instintos. Aunque aún les faltaba camino por recorrer Aitor muchas veces se olvidaba que juntos los gemelos eran imparables e amenazantes, no es que separados hagan mucha diferencia pero aun así sintiendo la suave advertencia del adolescente de ojos verdes azulados no dudó en tragar nerviosamente antes de asentir.

—Me alegra que lo entiendas—sonrio el gemelo menor con una sonrisa que gritaba "Falso" por donde sea que la vieras.

—Claro...—murmuró con cautela Aitor. Carraspeando para quitar un poco la incomodidad de encima, prosiguió—como dije es hora de su entrenamiento así que les doy diez minutos, los esperaré en la sala de entrenamiento...—sin esperar respuesta se giro saliendo de la habitación rapidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un golpe. No estaba huyendo, solo era una retirada táctica.

—Eres increíble Yukio, cuando tu quieres puedes ser más aterrador que un lobo protegiendo a sus crias—dijo Rin dándole una sonrisa de dientes mientras se paraba de un salto tomando la espada Kurikara en su mano.

—¿Me compara con un animal el que gruñe como Kuro cuando intentan arrebatarle su comida?—cuestionó Yukio levantando una ceja.

—¡Callate maldito cuatro ojos!—gritó Rin sobre su hombro mientras se acercaba a la cama donde Kuro había estado durmiendo antes de la entrada de Aitor ahora se encontraba parado y tenso mirando la puerta.

Rin hizo una mueca por no haberlo notado antes, si hubiera empezado a atacar todo hubiera ido en picada. Lo acaricio en la cabeza llamando tu atención y dándole una sonrisa.

«¡Oye! ¡A mi no me metas!»solto con indignación Kuro mientras saltaba a su hombro.

—Lo siento Kuro...—se disculpó con una sonrisa el de lentes mientras se levantaba y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

«Aunque no es mi culpa que Rin sea así de salvaje»agrego dando un bostezo y estirandose tranquilamente.

—¿Qu…?—furfullo indignado deteniendose mientras acomodando a Kurikara en su hombro—¡Tu! ¡Gato del demonio!—solto fulminadolo con al mirada.

«Técnicamente soy tu gato familiar y tú eres medio demonio»canto alegremente golpeándolo ligeramente con una de sus colas.

—Sabes, mejor callate Kuro...—bufo indigando Rin mirándolo de reojo y saliendo de la habitación ignorando deliberadamente el bufido burlón de su hermano menor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¡Una vez más!—gritó Aitor abalanzandose con una espada en alto hacia Rin.

El adolescente de cabello azul oscuro reaccionó rápidamente bloqueando el ataque con la espada Kurikara antes de apartarse con un salto hacia atrás cuando el demonio frente a el envío una patada que hubiera conectado con su estómago si no hubiera evitado por poco. Aterrizando con gracia cargo hacia Aitor está vez, esquivando su espada antes de con una rapidez difícil de ver para el ojo humano llegar a su espalda, no viendo otra opción el demonio se lanzó hacia un lado aterrizando sobre una rodilla. Siguieron así siguieron esquivando, atacar y herir. 

Rin sentía sus músculos arder, el entrenamiento se había prolongado mucho tiempo y como consecuencia su cuerpo ya se empezaba a cansar. Aitor no tenia compasión mientras continuaba atacando, apuñalado y cortando su cuerpo, su único satisfacción es que el demonio frente a él estaba igual o en peores condiciones que él y que además sus heridas se curaban con rapidez gracias a las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo. Dando una mirada fugaz hacia el otro lado de la habitación y lejos de la pelea se encontraba Yukio observando atentamente todo mientras en sus brazos se encontraba Kuro animandolo aunque se podía ver que el gato Sith se contenía de saltar y defenderlo solo por estar retenido por su gemelo menor. Notó con preocupación como un hematoma había florecido en su pómulo izquierdo donde Aitor le había dado un golpe desagradable mientras luchaba con un mazo.

—¡Concentrate mocoso!—dijo Aitor recuperando su atención.

Maldiciendo por distraerse cuando no bloqueo correctamente y Aitor apuñaló su espada en su hombro izquierdo, contuvo un grito de dolor cuando la giro la hoja sin quitarla antes de cortar a lo largo de su brazo.

«¡RIN!»exclamó Kuro con una expresión llena de terror cuando el de cabello azul oscuro soltó la Kurikara siendo lanzado hacia atrás por una fuerte patada de Aitor en su estomago y estrellando su espalda en la pared con un repugnante crujido.

Abriendo su boca en un grito silencioso cuando callo sobre su brazo herido. Puntos negros flotaron en su visión antes de poder enfocarse en el par de botas de metal frente a el y sin darle tiempo fue obligado a levantarse por un agarre violento en su cabello que tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza al sentir como si su cuero cabelludo estuviera por ser arrancado.

—Abre los ojos y mirame medio humano—ordenó Aitor sacudiendo su cabeza y golpeando contra la pared. 

Su cabeza dolió junto con su espalda, hombro y brazo por no contar el ardor de todos los músculos de su cuerpo pero aun así con una mueca de dolor adornando su rostro decidió obedecer y abrir uno de sus ojos azules nublados del dolor conectandolos con los rojos llenos de diversión cruel del general demonio frente a él.

—¿Te duele?—preguntó con burla al ver su dolor— Bueno, pues aguantalo y no te distraigas porque la próxima vez no será tu hombro el que sea apuñalado ¿Has entendido?—sacudio su cabello una vez más.

—Guh...maldición...esta bien... sueltame de una vez—exigio tragandose un gemido de dolor cuando lo soltaron bruscamente sin poder evitar caer de rodillas al suelo. Rin no dudo de fulimarlo con la mirada.

Aitor se sobresalto cuando esos ojos irradiaron ira y sed de venganza. Sabía que se había pasado de la línea cuando sintió un aura oscura provenir del otro gemelo miro sigilosamente por el rabillo del ojo confirmando que efectivamente el hermano lo apuntaba con su arma bentida, sin dejar notar que lo había afectado, se separo del adolescente de ojos azules y aplaudió para romper la tensión.

—¡Bien! ¡Es todo el entrenamiento por hoy así que limpien el desastre antes de irse!—dijo con una carcajada cruel dando un giro y retirándose dejándolos solos.

Rin acuno en su pecho su brazo aún sangrante y apoyándose contra la pared. Yukio no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el arrodillandose a su lado mientras Kuro frotaba su mejilla contra su muslo derecho.

—Nii-san...—llamo el adolescente de ojos turquesa mirándolo con preocupación.

«Rin ¿Estas bien?»pregunto Kuro con igual preocupación.

—No, pero estaré bien Yukio, Kuro...—dijo Rin dándole una media sonrisa antes de hacer una mueca de dolor—arg...ese malnacido me dejo con un dolor de cabeza impresionante—gimio molesto cerrando los ojos y apoyado con cuidado su cabeza en la pared.

—No creo que sea lo único que te dejo con dolor—dijo Yukio cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando como la piel en su brazo se unía lentamente—por todos los cielos Rin, sabes que no debes desviar la atención de Aitor cuando luchas con el—regaño suavemente.

—Tsk, ya lo se—dijo rodando los ojos con exasperación.

«¿Quieres que vaya a vengarme por ti Rin?» dijo Kuro con una mirada de determinación.

—Gracias Kuro pero no desperdicies tu tiempo—agradeció con una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de su familiar—ademas como dice Yukio fue mi culpa por distraerne, si no lo hubiera hecho yo era el que lo habría derrotado—agrego apoyando su mano derecha en la pared y empezar a levantarse antes de finalmente recibir la ayuda de su hermano y lograr pararse.

—Si no estuvieras herido nii-san ya te habría golpeado—suspiro con exasperación Yukio mientras camino hacia la Kurikara y enfundarla antes de devolversela a su hermano y tomando su brazo bueno para pasarlo sobre sus hombros y ayudarlo a caminar ignorando la suave protesta de Rin.

—¡¿Ha?! ¿Y eso porqué?—preguntó confundido decidiendo dejarse ayudar mientras sentía sus piernas temblar un poco.

—Por idiota distraido—contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¡Maldito cuatro ojos!—gritó molesto recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su hermano por ser gritado justo al lado de su oído—ups...

Con un último suspiro de exarperacion de Yukio, ambos abandonaron de la sala de entrenamiento seguidos por un preocupado Kuro pero también divertido por la discusión de los hermanos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yukio salio del baño luego de una relajante ducha, dándole una mirada a la cama de su hermano lo encontró acostado de panza con la cara enterrada en la almohada, vestido con su camiseta y pantalones negros, sus botas a un lado de la cama y su chaqueta colgada en uno de los doseles, solo el contante golpeteo de su cola contra la cama le indicó que aún estaba despierto. Habían vuelto de la sala de entrenamiento para luego de Yukio de mandar a su hermano mayor a bañarse poder meterse el finalmente. Acercándose a su cama se vistió con la misma ropa de siempre ya que se había secado antes de salir del baño para luego colgar su toalla a los pies de la cama y recostarse tomando el libro que había dejado en la mesa de luz para seguir leyendo.

—Urg, Yukio ¿Acaso no te cansas de leer?—dijo con disgusto Rin girando su cabeza sin levantarla de la almohada para mirarlo.

—No, nii-san, además leer estimula mucho la mente—respondió sin apartar la mirada de su lectura.

—¡Puf! "Leer estimula la mente" si claro, más que estimularla parece que comes libros con tus ojos—se burló el de ojos azules poniéndose de lado con un brazo bajo su cabeza mientras con la otra acariciaba al dormido Kuro a su lado. Yukio puso los ojos en blanco antes de continuar leyendo sin contestar—además ¿Qué lees tanto? No creo que libros de Gehenna tengan más que historias de demonios sádicos que le gusta mutilar a sus víctimas, maldecir o alguna otra cosa.

—Aunque hay historias del tipo que mencionas nii-san, lo que yo leo es más los tipos de demonios que existen aquí, como está compuesta esta tierra aunque incluso una vez encontré un libro que hablaba de un Ángel que había caído aquí antes de poder huir—dijo el de ojos turquesa con una media sonrisa al recordar la interesante historia.

—Ah, entonces cosas de nerd como siempre—dijo Rin rodando sobre su espalda.

—Callate nii-san—odeno Yukio fulminandolo con la mirada.

Una fuerte explosión sonó seguida con el temblor de toda la habitación los sobresalto. Ambos hermanos se levantaron de un salto poniéndose en guardia, antes de que otra explosión se escuchará.

«¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién se cayó?» dijo Kuro despertandose de golpe parpadeando desorietado.

—Nadie se cayó, eso fue una explosión Kuro—explico conteniendo una risa mirando a su familiar.

Un golpe en la puerta resono antes de que un joven demonio, su de cabello púrpura estaba desordenado y ojos amarillos estaban abiertos en pánico, vestía un traje negro con cola que lo identificada como uno de los mayordomo del castillo pero que se encontraba algo arrugado y por sus jadeos solo pudieron imaginar que había venido corriendo.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó con firmeza Yukio acercándose al sirviente.

—Joven Príncipe Yukio, deben irse en este instante, el Amo está completamente furioso, ya ha quemado la mitad del castillo como me imagino que habrán escuchado y viene en esta dirección, sus hermanos ya se han retirado—explicó con apuró dando fugaces miradas hacia el pisillo antes de que otra explosión se escuchará.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y nosotros de que tenemos la culpa?!—pregunto totalmente confundido Rin.

—Ustedes nada mi jóvenes señores, pero su hermano Amaimon escapo de nuevo a Assiahn desobedeciendo las órdenes del Amo de no ir—respondió tragando duramente.

—¡¿Ha?! ¡Ese maldito cabeza de brócoli! ¡Cuando lo vuelva a ver le partirle su cabeza en dos!—maldijo furioso Rin.

Amaimon no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, cuando los gemelos llegaron a Gehenna, Amaimon había vuelto un tiempo después por órdenes de Satán. Había luchado muchas veces con Rin cuando se encontraba aburrido pero desde el momento en que se acabó su ración de dulces que había traído con el del mundo humano, el Rey de la tierra no había parado de insistir en tener el permiso de Satanás para volver a Assiahn y parece que despues de muchas negativas al fin el de cabello verde se había cansado y llevándose de todas formas desobedecer al Rey del infierno.

—Rin, no hay tiempo para eso—dijo Yukio sentándose en su cama y poniéndose las botas negras militares que tenia—gracias por venir a avisarnos Apthed, puedes irte mientras tanto—dijo sonriendo levemente en agradecimiento hacia el joven sirviente.

—No hay necesidad de agradecimiento Príncipe, no quisiera que nada les sucediera ya que despues de todo ustedes son los que más me agradan en el castillo—dijo Apthed haciendo una reverencia. Sorprendiendo a los gemelos por su confesión—oh si, les recomiendo ir por el ala Oeste ya que el amo viene por el Este—agrego antes de irse rápidamente.

—Wow, quién diría que serviría de algo ser amables con los demonios que sirven aqui—comentó Rin poniéndose sus botas y tomando su chaqueta larga azul oscura hasta las rodillas junto con la Kurikara. Yukio tarareo de acuerdo mientras terminaba de abrochar su chaqueta y luego tomar sus pistolas—vamos Kuro, tenemos que irnos—dijo tomando a su familiar y poniéndolo sobre su hombro izquierdo.

«¿A dónde iremos Rin?» preguntó el gato Sith moviendo sus colas ansioso.

—No lo se, supongo que nos iremos del castillo ¿Tú que dices Yukio?—preguntó algo inseguro. 

Habían salido del castillo desde su llegada una o dos veces, Satán no era el ejemplo de paciencia o amabilidad cuando estaba furioso, ellos aprendieron de la manera mas terrible a huir en estos casos. Salir del Castillo era casi lo mismo que estar en el en estos ataques de furia ya que sólo había un basto terreno de tierra seca, niebla y muchos demonios no muy amables pero era mejor que quedarse y sufrir.

—Si, tendremos que salir, aunque todavía me parece extraño que Satán este tan enojado solo por la huida de Amaimon—murmuró pensativo Yukio.

—Eso es obvio Yukio—dijo dando un vistazo hacia el pasillo comprobando que no había nadie antes de salir con su hermano junto a el—digo, seguramente su enojo tendrá algo que ver también con el maldito payaso de Samael porque sino no vendría a buscarnos a nosotros para desquitar la furia—explicó ante la mirada confundida de Yukio.

—Vaya Nii-san, cuando tu quieres puedes pensar—se burló mientras bajaban por unas escaleras ya que se encontraban en el cierto piso. Rin lo miro mal sacando su lengua infantilmente.

Más explosiones se escucharon seguido de gritos por lo que apresuraron sus pasos, se cruzaron demonios pero esto los ignoraron decidiendo mejor huir de la furia de Satán. Bajaron hasta el segundo piso y cuando giraron por uno de los pasillos con una ventana pudieron tener una vista perfecta de lo que estaba sucediendo del otro lado. El fuego azul consumía todo el área Esté y parte de las torres que habían allí estaban parcialmente derrumbadas.

—Vaya que no nos demoramos mucho—dijo Yukio ganando la atención de su hermano quien siguió su mirada antes de abrir los ojos como platos.

—Mmm—tarareo afirmativamente Rin viendo como lo que era su habitación estaban cubierta de las llamas azules—mejor sigamos—dijo tomando del brazo de Yukio.

Con un asentimiento del hermano de cabello café siguieron su camino. Lo que menos querían ahora es enfrentarse a la ira de Satán, no era el Rey del infierno por nada, su personalidad era cruel, sádica y tenía más de muchas formas de torturaras que sabrá hacer sin matar a uno solo para su diversión. Yukio odiaba con la misma intensidad que Rin este lugar, teniendo que ver sobre su espalda a cada segundo sin bajar la guardia y solo confiando uno en el otro porque cualquiera de los demás podría apuñalarlos por la espalda. Claro, estaba los sirvientes que ahora sabia que los apreciaban pero aun así seguían siendo sirvientes de Satán a pesar de todo, tener un descanso no sería nada malo...

—Hey Yukio, ¿Esta puerta siempre estuvo aquí?

La pregunta desconcertada de su hermano saco de sus pensamientos al de cabello cafe. Levantando la vista del suelo sus ojos solo mostraron confusión cuando se enfocó en lo que efectivamente era una puerta al final del pasillo que llegaba del techo al suelo, habiendo recorrido todo el castillo muchas veces podría asegurar que esa puerta no estaba allí la última vez. Negando con la cabeza a la pregunta de su hermano se acercó, por alguna razón la puerta daba una sensación de aceptación, seguridad y 

—calidez...siento calidez viniendo de esa puerta—dijo Rin observando con más atención notando por primera vez el tallado, parecía haberse hecho con delicadeza, una cresta en forma de escudo con una bala en el medio, dos rifles formando una marca de cruz y una almeja con dos alas de pájaro estirado en el emblema superior.

«¡Rin, Yukio! ¡Cruzamos esa puerta! ¡Me gusta mucho!»sonrío Kuro moviendo sus colas y mirando la puerta con ojos brillantes de la emoción.

—¿Tú también lo sientes nii-san?—preguntó Yukio. Rin asintió sorprendido que su hermano sienta lo mismo.

«¡Entonces vamos!» decidió el pequeño gato 

—¡Si, vamos!—Rin sonrío ampliamente y corrió hacia ellas

—¡Nii-san espera!—grito Yukio tomándolo del brazo para impedirle avanzar.

—Oh vamos Yukio, no seas miedoso es sólo una puerta...

Yukio fruncio el ceño molesto a su hermano mayor.

—Yo no tengo miedo pero no sabes lo que puede haber del otro lado–miro la puerta con cautela.

–Nada peor que esté infierno seguro Yukio, seguro solo será otra habitación que se mueve o algo parecido–descarto con firmeza la preocupación de su hermano reteniendo su mirada.

–Lo se nii-san pero...

Pero ya era demasiado tarde Rin ya había tocado la madera y antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar pequeñas luces de colores se encendieron alrededor del escudo, sorprendiendo a los gemelos y a Kuro. Eran como esferas de color morado, púrpura, amarillo, celeste, roja y verde antes de que una luz brillante y naranja se encendiera finalmente en el centro; era como si le diera la bienvenida a una Familia. 

—¿Pero qué...?

Toda palabra que pudieron haber dicho fue quedada en el aire cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando un abismo negro del otro lado.

—¡Ahhh!—gritaron cuando el aire a su alrededor los empujo a través de la puerta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—¡Ahhh!

Aitor se detuvo en el pasillo cuando escucho esos gritos familiares. Sonriendo con satisfacción se apresuró a ir en su dirección, Satán los había mandado en su búsqueda cuando luego de destruir la mitad del castillo no encontró a los Príncipes gemelos, estaba seguro que su señor estaría satisfecho cuando los llevará a su presencia. Con eso en mente giro en el pasillo de donde provenían los gritos sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció cuando unas enormes puertas que no deberían estar allí se cerraron con un fuerte golpe

—¿Qué en Gehenna?—susurró estupefacto antes de correr hacia las puertas sin embargo cuando las alcanzó solo atravesó la nada.

Se volvió y vio como la puerta desaparecía completamente como si nunca hubiera existido, su cara se volvió pálida mientras la sangre se enfriaba al recordar el símbolo de las puertas.

–Debo informar a Satan-sama....—murmuró con la cara transformada en terror.


	2. ¿Nueva vida o un comienzo?

Un adolescente de cabello que desafía la gravedad y ojos color chocolate caminaba de regresando a casa luego de un largo día de escuela. Una vida normal para un adolescentes de secundaria. Pero no para el moreno ya que él no era un adolescente común como otros, Él era Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna para sus amigos; el único hijo de Sawada Nana y Sawada Iemitsu y el siguiente sucesor en la fila para Vongola.

Vongola Famiglia El mayor sindicato del crimen organizado de la historia de la mafia oculta detras de la fachada de la empresa y millonaria más importante del mundo.

El adolescente de ojos miel mismo no había sabido nunca, en su opinión, el lado oscuro del mundo si Reborn,(tutor espartano, torturado, demonio y otros títulos más), un bebé que era en realidad el hitman número uno del mundo(el mismo se enorgullece de ese título), no hubiera venido a entrar a su casa. Cuando todavía tenía quince años, Reborn vino, destruyendo su vida normal al decir algo como un tutor privado que terminó diciéndole cuando lo conoció "eres el siguiente en la fila para el jefe de la mafia de Vongola y vengo a entrenarte" con una pistola verde en su sien. Tsuna se estremeció, horrorizado por la crueldad de Rebor su tortu- ,ejem, tutor.

De hecho, ese día donde comenzó todo, fue como el principio de una pesadilla que al acabaría al día siguiente y todo volvería a la normalidad. Esa era su opinión antes, sin embargo, ahora solo se mentirá a sí mismo si dice que si no fuera por la aparición de Reborn esa vez su vida no hubiera cambiado mucho. Porque no importa cuán duros sean los ejercicios,torturas, el adolescente de ojos miel sabe todo saldrá bien cuando tenga un amigo que lo respalde, que lo acompañe y lo anime cada vez. Tsuna nunca se cansará de darle las gracias al hitman, solo para verlo inclinar su sombrero y con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por debajo orgulloso de su Dame-alumno como él diría.

Reborn fue la causa de que ahora tenia algo que valía la pena proteger, además de convertirse en esa segunda figura paterna que Imietsu no pudo ser, estando allí con sus consejos y apoyo,(si no le agregamos a su sádica y espartana forma de enseñar), le había entregado algo incluso más valioso que todo el dinero del mundo. Hasta que su Hyper Intuition -un talento que heredó de Vongola Primo, su lejano bisabuelo- respondió sus sentimientos sinceros, gritando que podía confiar en su tutor y sus amigos.

El era un cielo que había encontrado a sus atributos, Gokureda Hayato, su auto denominada mano derecha y portador de la llama tormenta, Yamamoto Takeshi mano izquierda,amante del béisbol y portador de la llama de la lluvia, Sasagawa Ryohei amante boxeador y portador de la llama del sol, Lambo Bovino niño muy hiperactivo y portador de la llama del Rayo, Hibari Kyoya el más aterrador prefecto de Nanimori y portador de llama de la nube y Mukuro Rokudo y Crome Dokuro portadores de llama de la niebla, ellos eran su familia junto con su mamá, Reborn, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin y Fuuta y se había vuelto sobreprotector de lo que es suyo. Por lo tanto, Tsuna nunca reemplazará a su famiglia con cualquier cosa, aunque su vida normal nunca retrocederá como un precio que estaba mas que dispuesto a pagar. Y así, el agradable y amigable Tsuna se volverá salvaje si su familia está en peligro. Esta de testigo aquella familia mafiosa que había secuestrado a Fuuta, Lambo y I-pin a cambio de su cabeza para luego desaparecer para el mundo de la mafia y demas, sus amigos aun recuerdan ese día con un escalofrío...y tambien cierto adicto a los malvadiscos que a aunque ahora estaban en buenos términos nunca se atrevería a siquiera pensar ponerse en contra del joven cielo de Vongola.

El moreno era feliz de tener sus amigos (a pesar de la opinión de cierta nube y niebla que aseguran lo contrario) que nunca lo dejarían sólo. Ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez desde que había comenzado la Escuela Secundaria Namimori que caminaba sólo a casa, algo que nunca había sucedido pero sus amigos habian tenido sus propias cosas que hacer (Gokudera llegándose a disculpar con una profunda reverencia antes de que finalmente Tsuna lograra calmarlo y asegurar que todo estaba bien) y ahora no podía evitar pensar en lo inusualmente tranquilo que era.

El adolescente de cabello marrón decidió que debía apreciar la tranquilidad que ahora tenia, estaba por terminar su último año de secundaria y su vida en Nanimori, ya que tan pronto terminará el año viajaría a Italia para tomar el título oficialmente como Vongola Decimo. Se había resignado finalmente, luego de volver del futuro y romper la maldición de los Arcobalenos, además de que era la única forma de lograr liberar a Mukuro de Vindice y aunque eso solo incentivo a cada asesino de cada enemigo o Famiglia, para intentará atacarlo aunque sin éxito porque sus amigos siempre estará allí para proteger lo que es suyo, y agregando que antes de siquiera tocar un sólo cabello del joven futuro lider de la mafia tendrían que enfrentar a cierto hitman tutor espartano. 

Saliendo de sus pensamientos le dio una mirada a su reloj pulsera(regalo de cumpleaños de su mamá) dando las seis de la tarde y él todavía no había llegado a su casa. Bueno siendo el alma generosa que era Tsunami no pudo evitar detenerse en el camino ayudado a una niña a encontrar a sus padres perdidos, y por último ayudar a una anciana con sus bolsas pesadas. Antes de darse cuenta, Tsuna pasó mucho tiempo y ahora llegaba tarde.

—¡Hiiee! ¡Reborn me matara!—exclamó aterrado

Cambió su ritmo a trotar ligero, temiendo que esa encarnación del diablo,literalmente, lo matara(castigara,torturara, colgará de un barranco) Porque los jefes de la mafia nunca llegan tarde(excusas).

Se detuvo bruscamente cuando noto que si anillo comenzaba a billar con su llama. Se confundió mas cuando sintió como si ofreciera, una cálida bienvenida y aceptación antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

—¿Eh?—murmuró parpadeando desorientado.

Escucho el suave roar de Natsu y se encogió de hombros decidiendo descartar lo que acababa de suceder pensando que sólo era la causa de su arma caja. Sin embargo ahora era mejor que se apresurada.

Echándose a correr no noto como a las afuera de la ciudad y en el bosque de Nanimori siete luces de colores se proyectaron rápidamente antes de desvanecerse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Voy a matar a Rin" Fue lo primero que pensó Yukio cuando recuperó la conciencia sintiendo el cuerpo algo entumecido.

Frunció el ceño algo confundido. ¿Por qué mataría a Rin? No lo recordaba, su mente decía que era obvio por lo que intentó pensar una buena razón. Entonces lo recordó todo.

Recuerda haber estado en su habitación con su hermano cuando sintieron la explosión y el temblor, luego la llegada apresurada de Apthed pidiéndole que huyan de la furia de su padre(nótese el sarcasmo) Satán, antes de irse apresurado, recuerda haber corrido, bajado escaleras y girado en pasillos junto a Rin hasta finalmente encontrarse...una puerta. Esa puerta extraña con las llamas de arcoíris a la que su hermano se acercó a pesar de sus advertencias y luego se abrió absorbiendo a ambos a la fuerza hacia dentro. 

Había sentido la oscuridad completa antes de la sensación de caer al abismo y luego perder la conciencia.

Si, mataría a su hermano...Sin embargo ¿Donde estaba ahora?

Decidiendo averiguarlo abrió los ojos solo para cerrarlos de nuevo cuando una luz brillante quemó sus ojos. Maldiciendo por lo bajo lo intento una vez más, lentamente abriendo los ojos parpadeando un poco sus ojos no tardan de acostumbrarse al cambió de luz y comenzar a observar el paisaje que reciben sus ojos; basto cielo celeste con toques anaranjados con nubes blancas que se pasean lentamente, el verde de las hojas los árboles que se mueven, todo como deberían ser siempre, tan llenos de color, ¡Tan llenos de Vida! El viento era perfecto sin dar mucho frío ni mucho calor...Sentándose lentamente la realización se abre en su mente.

"Esto no es Gehenna" piensa tratándose el bulto que sintió formarse en su garganta.

Un gemido a su lado lo saca de sus pensamientos. Girando la mirada en dirección hacia el sonido no puede evitar querer golpearse por olvidarse de su hermano quien al parecer había terminado tirado a su lado con Kuro en medió de los dos. Algo preocupado por el pequeño gato revisa sus signos vitales soltando un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que sostenía al sentir sus pequeños latidos de corazón antes de tomarlo en brazos.

—¿Quién fue el demonio que me tecleo?—dijo Rin con una mano en su cara tapando sus ojos.

Sonríe un poco sintiéndose muy relacionado con el sentimiento de su hermano, porque cuando despertó se sintió de la misma manera.

—Ningún demonio nii-san, más bien que fue lo que nos trago—bufo el de ojos turquesa borrando su sonrisa al recordar la puerta extraña.

—¿Yukio?—pregunto sentándose rápidamente con los ojos abiertos como platos. Pero un súbito mareo lo golpea al repentino movimiento y hubiera caído de nuevo si no fuera por su hermano quien lo tomo del brazo para evitarlo—Uh..gracias, creo que me senté muy de....golpe—termina vacilante mientras sus ojos se llenan de incredulidad.

Ojos azules recorren todo a su alrededor. Absorbiendo cada cosa, cada objeto, cada vista familiar antes de conectar su mirada llena de incredulidad con la de su hermano.

—Yukio...¿Acaso..?

¿Acaso es un sueño? Logra comprender Yukio la pregunta de su hermano llena de incredulidad y esperanza. No puede evitar relacionarse con el sentimiento de Rin, el tampoco puede creerlo pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que era real y sólo pudo sentirse aliviado cuando su hermano también veía lo que él.

—No nii-san, definitivamente esto no es un sueño—dijo Yukio con una sonrisa—veo lo mismo que tú...

Rin sintió que una amplia sonrisa formarse en su rostro de lado a lado y las lágrimas correr por su rostro, una mirada a Yukio se dio cuenta que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el, aunque su sonrisa era más tenue y intentaba retener sus lágrimas inútilmente. Aún con su cuerpo algo entumecido se movió hacia su pequeño hermano y, teniendo especial cuidado con Kuro,(el cual Yukio le aseguro sólo estaba dormido al notar su mirada) lo abrazó apoyando un lado de su cabeza con la de Yukio.

—Estamos de vuelta en casa Yukio, al fin—susurró Rin revolviendo el cabello del otro sin borrar su sonrisa 

—Estamos de vuelta en casa...—asintió Yukio de acuerdo y riendo un poco ante la acción de su hermano mayor con los ojos cerrando.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nanimori, Japón, esa es la ciudad en donde se encontraron Rin y Yukio luego de lograr salir del bosque en donde despertaron, estaban contentos de haber terminado en su país natal sin embargo eso no es lo que ahora los tenía preocupados. Habían caminado por la ciudad un largo tiempo, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque vacío aunque era obvio ya que era de noche. El cielo que se había oscurecido sin ninguna nube y las estrellas brillaban.

"Es una hermosa noche" Pensó Rin mientras colgaba su cabeza hacia atrás apoyando la en el respaldo del banco donde estaba sentado junto a Yukio.

Mirando de reojo a su gemelo menor no pudo evitar estar preocupado. Yukio estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y las manos enterradas en su rostro, si era sincero se veía...miserable. Contuvo un bufido ante ese pensamiento, era obvio quien no se sentiría miserable en esta situación, el también se sentía igual. Recorrió su mirada en el parque; los columpios, la caja de arena, el castillo de juegos, los caballitos, era en fin un parque de juegos y sin nada fuera de lo normal.

Y sin demonios....

Pero ese era el problema, aunque estaba bien que no haya demonios, la falta de ellos era...escalofriante. Bien, puede que no sea lo mejor de decir pero no podía mentirse, deberían haber visto incluso a un Globins en el camino pero no, sólo vieron pequeños insectos en su lugar.

Claro que aun así no se preocuparon en ese momento, pero cuando Yukio lograra hacer una llamada desde un teléfono público, luego de que una amable anciana les regalara unas monedas al ver su problema de falta de dinero, se empezaron a preocupar, marco todos los números que recordaba, busco en la guía telefónica incluso pero aun así no encontraron nada.

La Academia de la Vera Cruz no existía, los números de sus amigos no existían o estaban fuera de servicio y era lo que verdaderamente los preocupó.

Si, estaban en Japón, estaban en su hogar y eso era genial pero no estaban en su verdadero hogar, era un mundo muy diferente.

—Aún no puedo creerlo...—dijo Rin rascándose el cabello molesto aunque tenia ganas de arrancarlo bajando su mirada a Kuro que ya estaba despierto y jugaba en atrapar pequeña luciérnaga

Y era verdad Rin no lo podía creer pero Yukio dijo que era una posibilidad. El adolescente de anteojos se sentó derecho pasándose la mano por su cabello con frustración antes de mirar a su hermano.

—Nii-san Gehenna es suficiente prueba; existe en una dimensión diferente después de todo.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco mientras volvía a dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás. 

—Eso lo se Yukio pero aún asi, salimos de Gehenna, volvimos a nuestro mundo solo que no es realmente el nuestro—espeto alzando la mano antes de dejarla caer con frustración–ademas de que nunca se me cruzó pensé que si quiera hubiera mundos para–para...

—Paralelos –termino Yukio por su hermano– ¿En serio nii-san?–pregunto incrédulo– Estuvimos tres años viviendo en Gehenna ¿Qué te sorprende? ¿Qué exista otra dimensión diferente a la nuestra? Porque eso definitivamente no es ninguna sorpresa–Señalo con frustración en cada palabra.

Esta vez fue el turno de Yukio de estar sorprendido. No podía creer hasta donde llegaría la estupidez de su hermano a veces. Si bien Gehenna lo había vuelto más atento, la ignorancia de muchas cosas lo seguiría hasta el final de los días.

—Urg, Está bien soy un idiota así que cállate—ordeno Rin enderezandose mirándolo mal—sinceramente tenía otras cosas por la que prestar más atención ¿No crees, cuatro ojos?–solto cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Yukio sólo puso los ojos en blanco ante el insulto de su hermano y encogerse de hombros apartando la mirada reconociendo el punto que quería dar.

—No digo que eres idiota Rin, pero es lo primero que aprendes cuando entras a la escuela de exorcistas— corrigió exausto Yukio.

El adolescente de cabello azul dio un chasquido de lengua como única respuesta. Aunque debería sentirse triste ante la mención de la escuela de exorcista, ya era un tema que tocaban con confianza ambos hermanos, claro al principio dolió pero luego de un tiempo solo recordaban con cariño y nostalgia....y a veces en caso de Yukio para recordarle cosas que debería haber sabido Rin. 

Yukio apoyo sus brazos sobre sus piernas recorriendo con la mirada el pequeño parque viendo lo pequeño pero impecable que estaba.

—Tendremos que planear que haremos de aquí en adelante–comento Yukio mientras más pensaba en su situación se giró para mirar a Rin—aunque sinceramente tengo unas ganas impresionante de dispararte ahora mismo–sonrío con falsa amabilidad Yukio.

—¿P-Por qué a mí?—furfullo desconcertado el peliazul.

Yukio lo miro sin quitar su sonrisa tomando el hombro de Rin quién solo se tenso considerablemente.

—Pues fuiste tu el que toco esa puerta extraña cuando claramente te dije que no lo hicieras ¿O estoy equivocado?–pregunto con falsa amabilidad goteando de su voz.

La cara de su hermano menor era peligrosa a pesar de que mostraba una sonrisa (falsamente) amable. Rin no sabía cómo contestar sin causar su futuro dolor que le daría Yukio.

«Riinn~ tengo hambre» interrumpió Kuro salvandolo del momento y saltando al regazo de Rin. 

El peliazul nunca estuvo más agradecido de la falta de preocupación que tenía su pequeño familia.

Yukio se apartó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras su aura oscura desaparecía por suerte.  
El adolescente de cabello azul miró a su familiar fijamente unos momentos antes de girar su cabeza de un latigazo teniendo suerte de no romperse el cuello para mirar a su hermano menor con los ojos abiertos como platos que sobresalto a su gemelo y al pequeño gato cuando terminó de procesar la pregunta del pequeño animal.

—¡Yukio, si estamos realmente en un mundo diferente al nuestro estamos en graves problemas!—exclamó con terror.

—¿Qué...?

La mente de Yukio estaba en blanco antes de finalmente procesar las palabras de su hermano mayor. Dejo caer su rostro sobre su mano con un suspiro frustrado.

—Es exactamente lo que estaba planeando decirte Nii-san — Gimió miserablemente sin poder creer la falta de imaginación de Rin– estamos en un mundo diferente, no tenemos documentación, registros de estudios y ya que los exorcistas no existen ni siquiera tenemos lugar para quedarse y si eso ni siquiera es lo último ya que lo peor de todo es que no tenemos nada de dinero–termino levantándose más frustrado que otra cosa por todo lo que estaba pasando.

«¿Entonces~? ¿Cuando vamos a comer Rin?» dijo Kuro ladeando la cabeza un poco sin terminar de entender.

–Yo.....ya arreglaremos algo Kuro...–le palmeó la cabeza sin convicción.

Encontrándose con la mirada de su hermano menor no pudo evitar coincidir de que definitivamente tenían graves problemas. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A kilómetros de Nanamori, en una gran mansión blanca perteneciente a la familia Gesso se encontraba caminando por los pasillos cierto jefe de cabello blanco platinado tarareando animado mientras abría un paquete de malvadiscos se detuvo abruptamente ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad al procesar las imágenes que llegaron a su mente.

–Vaya, que curioso–sonrio divertido– ¿Debería llamar y advertir a cierta almeja?–se pregunto pensativo con un dedo en su menton mirando hacia fuera de la ventana.

–¿Byakuran-nii?

Byakuran salió de sus pensamientos girandose hacía el origen de la llamada antes de que sus ojos violetas aterrizaron en la pequeña de cabello negro, un pequeño dibujo de una flor naranja con blanco y negro se encontraba tatuado en su mejilla izquierda del símbolo de la familia neo Giglio Nero mientras se acercaba acompañada de un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azul grisáceo que lo miraban con frialdad mientras la jefe de la familia llego a su lado.

–Pero si no es mi querida Yuni–saludo ignorando despreocupado al hombre mientras se concentraba en la niña–Al fin llegaste, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje–dice alegremente mientras come un malvadisco.

–Sin duda, fue un viaje muy pacifico, Gamma definitivamente siempre hace lo mejor–asintio Yuni con una cálida sonrisa a su guardia antes de dirigirla al de cabello grisáceo–¿Y tu cómo has estado?

Termino suavemente al ver qué la mirada de Byakuran se había vuelto a dirigir a la ventana viéndose pensativo. Una pequeña ola de preocupación recorrió su cuerpo al verlo de esa manera antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntar que es lo que recorría sus pensamientos el de cabello grisáceo se concentro en ella nuevamente.

–¡Bastante bien mí querida Yuni! Y ahora más que tú has llegado–dijo palmeando suavemente su gran sombrero–tenemos mucho por lo que ponernos al día ¿Que tal si te invito algo para cenar antes de irte a descansar? Tendremos días mucho mas interesantes de aquí en adelante– se rió suavemente antes de empezar a caminar comiendo otro malvadisco.

Yuni lo miro por un momento girando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Gamma que estaba igual de desconsertado como ella se encontraba antes de seguir rápidamente a Byakuran.

–¿Que quieres decir con eso Byakuran-nii?–pregunto Yuni mientras lo alcanzaban.

–Ya lo verás mí querida Yuni, Ya lo veras–dijo riéndose misteriosamente tomando un puñado de malvadisco y metiéndolos en su boca.

Yuni compartió otra mirada con Gamma antes de negar la cabeza con una sonrisa suave y dejar de insistir, sabiendo que nada de lo que diga lo hará hablar, confía que en cuanto Byakuran este dispuesto a compartir con ella lo que sabe lo hará.

Mientras tanto Byakuran cuando noto que Yuni no insistiría tuvo que contener que estallada una gran sonrisa. Definitivamente tendrá que contactar con el joven Tsunayoshi y advertirle, después de todo el adolescente le agradaba demasiado para no dejarlo saber sobre estos dos viajeros dimensionales aunque ellos eran inofensivos los que ahora los buscaban solo traerán un gran problema que es mejor prevenir por más divertido que sea.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

En Gehenna una masacre terminaba cuerpos de demonios recorrían el campo y un castillo se insendiaba con grandes llamas azules, en el centro de todo esto se encontraba un hombre de cabellos blancos grandes orejas y llamas azules por cuernos mientras las mismas llamas recorrían su cuerpo, su mirada azul rojiza no se despegaba del demonio aterrorizado que estaba tirado de espaldas bajo su pie mientras un gruñido de desataba junto con sus palabras.

–Aitor, será mejor que uses la oportunidad que te doy y busques una manera de ir por mis hijos porque sino pedirás incluso piedad a dios para que acabe con tu patética vida–dijo poniendo apoyando con fuerza cada vez más su pie sobre el demonio hasta que lo vio boquear por aire y sacar su pie– ¿Tengo entendido? –pregunto al verlo arrodillarse rápidamente a pesar de su estado maltratado.

–Si Satán-sama–dijo Aitor ignorando el dolor y encongerse mientras su amo pasaba junto a el.

Aitor no espero más antes de empezar a correr para buscar al demonio que podría ayudarlo con este problema.

–Malditos niños, cuando los encuentren verán lo que les espera–penso mientras se alejaba.

–¡¿Cuánto tiempo más esperarán para limpiar ésto?! ¡Muevanse!–grito con furia Satán. 

Los demonios que aún estaban con vida ignoraron su heridas para empezar a recoger los muertos y arreglar el castillo mientras su amo apagaba finalmente las llamas.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno sinceramente estuve leyendo muchos fanfictions pero eh notado que hay pocos de Ao no exorcist con crossover y muchos de ellos no estan terminados o estan abandonados por lo que dije, porque no escribir un Crossover de Ao no exorcit con Katekyo Hitman Reborn...debo decir que tome la idea de otro fic ya que me gusto que se combinaban esos dos animes, claro que también eh decidido tomar uno que otra idea de otros fanfiction que me encantaron, supongo que cuando suba este capitulo ya estará terminado de escribir el Fanfic o estaré en proceso por lo que sinceramente espero que les guste. Debo decir que ya eh escrito otras historias más inventadas que no eh podido terminar por lo que este Fanfic solo es un experimento ya que tengo los personajes y todo.  
> Pd: oh Antes de que lo olvide, ¡ejem! 'o' ¡No soy autor ni dueño Ao no exorcist o Katekyo Hitman Reborn ni ninguno de sus personajes! Q^Q, desde ya ¡Gracias por leer! (^w^)/


End file.
